


Llevame a la Iglesia

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [429]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Argentina, Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Road Trips, TT, Wedding Rings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jan a du mal à se laisser trimballer à travers Chabas, mais c'est pour le meilleur.
Relationships: David Abraham/Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [429]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Llevame a la Iglesia

Llevame a la Iglesia

  
Jan est en train de mourir de chaud, bien évidemment il ne laisse rien paraître et mord sa lèvre à chaque fois qu'il veut se plaindre de ce qu'il fait en Argentine. Mais il ne dit rien et garde ses lunettes de soleil solidement ancrées sur son nez, continuant de suivre David dans les rues de Chabas, la ville natale de celui qu'il aime. Jan a extrêmement chaud, le haut de sa chemise est déjà ouvert, ça pourrait s'aggraver si ça continue. Si David continue de le faire marcher sous cette chaleur, Jan risque de retrouver son chemin tout seul vers l'aéroport. David s'arrête enfin devant une chapelle, Jan ressert sa prise sur son sac à dos. Le bâtiment a l'air abandonné, mais il tient toujours debout, alors ils pénètrent dedans, Jan toujours plus ou moins suspicieux de ce que son argentin peut lui réserver.

  
''Ne t'inquiète pas Zimbo, tu ne vas plus avoir à marcher pour le moment.''

''Alors c'est ici que tu voulais me mener ? Chouette ville mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais si nostalgique de cette chapelle abandonnée.''

''J'ai toujours pensé que je me parierais ici, quand j'étais enfant, entre deux matches avec les jeunes, je m'imagineais en train d'embrasser quelqu'un ici sous la lumière du soleil, toute ma famille autour.''

''Je ne pensais pas que mon ancien capitaine était un idéaliste.''

''Aujourd'hui, c'est avec toi que je m'imagine, même s'il n'y a plus personne, je veux... Non, je voudrais que tu acceptes de te marier avec moi.''

''Angel... C'est... Wow. Évidemment que j'accepte !''

  
David sort deux étuis de son sac, lui dévoilant deux anneaux dorés. Magnifique. Leurs anneaux s'entrechoquent quand ils lient leurs doigts lors de leur premier baiser de mariés. C'est une belle surprise que d'observer le soleil couchant d'Argentine avec David, Jan ne troquerait ça pour rien au monde...

  
Fin


End file.
